Truth or Dare or Drink
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: Victor, Yuuri, Yuri, Otabek, Phichit, Seung Gil, Leo, Guang-Hong, and Chris play a game of truth or dare with Mila and Georgi. What could go wrong?
1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: Hi. I felt like writing again. I originally wanted to do a never have I ever fic, but I read 2 this weekend and I didn't want to seem unoriginal. For context, Yurio is 16 and this is like mid march of 2017. Also I'm going to try to switch between POVs. I'm thinking 1 per chapter or so but that may change. If you have an opinion on what I should do for point of views, feel free to mention it in a review.**

 **Victor's POV:**

For once, I'm getting to do something I haven't gotten to do in a long time: play some fun games. Some of the best skaters from around the world, including myself decided to meet up to have some fun in Hasetsu. Currently, Yuuri, Chris, Yurio, Otabek, Phichit, Seung-Gil, Guang-Hong, Leo, and I are sitting in a room together about to play a game of truth or dare. Chris is explaining the rules right now.

"So the first person will choose someone and have them do either a truth or dare. The person who has to do the thing gets to decide whether they truthfully answer a question or do a dare."

"What if you don't tell the truth?" Yurio asks.

"If you tell a lie, anyone can call you out. If you were lying, you must take a shot. If not, the person who accuses you must take a shot." Chris explains. He then pulls out some shot glasses and vodka.

Leo raises his hand. "What if you aren't old enough to drink?" He asks.

"Or if you don't like to drink?" Phichit chimes in.

"Don't worry. I also brought soda. It's just up to each person to determine whether they want to drink the vodka or the soda." Chris responds.

"You said the game was called truth or dare or drink. Is that it for the drinking part?" Yuuri asks.

"Not at all. Every 5th time you go, if you don't feel like doing either a truth or a dare, you can have the option to take a shot and skip the other options. Everybody ready?" Chris finishes explaining. We all nod our heads. "Oh I almost forgot to mention one final rule. Nothing said or done here leaves the room. So should I start?" The group seems content with Chris going first.

"Victor. Truth or dare?"

I'm not at all surprised that he chose me. Hmmm. Knowing Chris, I know that this will be inappropriate. "Dare." I say.

"I dare you to take off your shirt and keep it off for the next hour." He says. I nod and remove the clothing in question. "Can someone set a timer?" He asks. Phichit is already on it. "Your turn, Victor."

"Yuuri. Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth." He says hesitantly.

"How long have you had these posters of me?" I ask, gesturing to one of the many posters with my face plastered on his walls.

"Only for like 3 years." He responds.

"That's a load of crud, Yuuri." Phichit says. "You've been back home for about one year and that previous 5 years were in the United States."

Yuuri mutters something under his breath and takes a shot of vodka. "Truth or dare, Phichit?"

"Dare." He says while posing for a selfie.

"Go four hours without your phone." Yuuri says. Phichit's facial expression changes drastically.

"W-what?"

"Unless you're chicken."

Phichit is typing something. I assume he's setting a timer. He then hands his phone to the person next to him, which happens to be Otabek. "I'm no chicken."

Phichit turns to Yurio and is about to ask what he'd like to do, but Yurio cuts him off. "Dare."

Phichit thinks for a moment. "Hmm. I dare you to." He pauses for a moment. "Switch clothes with one of the people next to you." Yurio is sitting next to Otabek and Chris.

"I'll switch with Otabek, but not in front of you guys." We all turn away. A moment later, Yurio acknowledges us and lets us turn around. Otabek's clothes are somewhat baggy on Yurio and Yurio's clothes seem a bit too small on Otabek. "How long do we have to do this for." Yurio asks.

"2 hours." He replies. "I'd set a timer, but-" Phichit glares at Yuuri.

"Moving on, Leo, truth or dare?" Yurio asks in his normal disgruntled tone.

"Truth." Leo chooses immediately.

"Who in the room is the cutest?"

"Guang-Hong." He says and the two hold hands. They seem to have a close bond.

Leo then dares Guang-Hong to teach him a curse word in Mandarin.

Guang-Hong asks Seung-Gil if there's a girl he has a crush on. There isn't.

Seung-Gil dares Otabek to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, which is amusing. Yurio even smiles.

Otabek then asks Chris if he he dyes his hair, which he does.

This is going to be a fun game.

 **Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 1. If you have any ideas for any truths or dares, feel free to let me know by leaving a review. Also who's POV should be next?**


	2. Ap-pole-ing

**Author's Note: Hi. First off, thank you to my friend, Nick for BETAing for me. Also, thank you to everybody who followed or favorited this fic. You guys rock. I'm going to plan to update on a regular schedule. I don't know that schedule yet, but at least once a week there will be something updated. I'm so excited for this chapter.**

 **Yuri's POV:**

I somehow got dragged into a game of truth or dare with some other skaters and I'm currently wearing another skater's clothes. Specifically, the clothes of my friend, Otabek. His clothes are big on me, but that's okay.

"Yurio. Truth or dare?" Chris asks. I'm never doing a truth. I don't feel the need to answer touchy personal questions.

"Dare."

Chris forms a grin on his face "I dare you to pole dance."

Everybody expect me starts laughing. "With what?" I ask.

"Hey Leo, can you toss me my purse?" Chris asks and Leo tosses a small purse to the Swiss skater. Chris then pulls a stripper pole out of his bag.

Leo, Guang-Hong, and Otabek are in shock. Phichit seems a bit antsy, probably from withdraw. Seung-Gil is trying to figure out how that pole could fit in a bag or make it through customs.

I sigh. "Not in these baggy clothes though." I state.

"Fair enough." Christophe responds.

I remove Otabek's sweater and shirt since I'm wearing an undershirt. I leave with my bag to go to the bathroom and return in leggings. I set Otabek's clothes down where I was sitting.

"Let's get this over with." I grumble.

Otabek says "Davai!" and I respond with a thumbs up.

I grab the pole with one hand and run around it to get some momentum. I then pull myself up and spin on the pole a few times before I crash to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Chris asks. I stick up my middle finger in response.

"He's good." says Victor happily.

I go to the bathroom to change back into Otabek's clothes since Phichit said I had to.

"Guang-Hong truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth." He decides after a moment.

"What's in your bag that makes it look so full that it might burst." I ask. I'm genuinely curious. He opens the bag and pulls out a teddy bear. Leo awes in response and Guang-Hong sits very close to Leo. In fact, he's sitting **_on_** Leo. Their love disgusts me.

Then Chinese skater then asks the reoccurring question to Chris, who chooses dare.

"Christophe, I dare you to go the next hour without being inappropriate." Guang-Hong challenges.

"So, he has to be the opposite of himself?" Victor asks.

"Basically." Chris says. "Victor truth or dare?" Victor chooses dare. "I dare you to go half an hour without your ring."

Victor looks at Yuuri. "Sorry, dear. I still love you." He says before taking off the ring and putting it in his pocket. "Yuuri truth or dare?"

"Dare." Yuuri decides after a moment.

"Yuuri. Will you go half an hour without your ring with me?" Yuuri nods and puts his ring down. I mime a gagging motion. Their love disgusts me.

"Phichit, truth or dare?" Yuuri asks his best friend.

"I don't trust dares right now, so truth." The Thai skater states after a moment.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Yuuri asks with a grin.

"What are you? 10 years old?" I yell.

"Yes, I do have a crush. No, we aren't 10." Phichit says before turning to Seung-Gil. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. No dare. Wait I think I'll do truth. No…hmmm…I'll do dare. That's my final answer."

Phichit grins. "I dare you to smile." Seung-Gil tries and it's a bit creepy and forced. Make that very creepy and forced. "That's close enough."

"Leo truth or dare?" Seung-Gil asks with his normal neutral face.

"Truth."

Seung-Gil pauses for a moment. "Would you rather be with Guang-Hong forever, but never win a Grand Prix or would you rather win a Grand Prix, but never have met Guang-Hong."

Leo immediately chooses "I'd rather be with Guang-Hong forever, but never win a Grand Prix." Guang-Hong then blushes.

Love. It's completely unnecessary and disgusting.

"Otabek, truth or dare."

"Dare." Otabek says.

"This is unoriginal, but smile." The American skater says. Otabek obliges. He has a cute smile.

 **Victor's POV:**

Guang-Hong and Leo must be great friends if they'd rather be with each other than win a Grand Prix.

I'm so glad that we are all playing such a fun game.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like it. I was really excited to write this chapter and I have great plans for the next chapter. Also if you have any funny/good ideas for truths or dares, feel free to mention them.**


	3. Truth

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read this so far. You really keep me motivated. Just a warning, this chapter will be a darker chapter with a lot of angst. If mentions of homophobia or bad family relationships are triggering for you, please don't read this chapter. Also sorry if anybody seems out of character.**

 **Seung-Gil's POV:**

After about 47 minutes, our game of truth or dare is still going strong. Unfortunately, I was just dared to smile a few minutes ago. This may be starting to get annoying. I am half tempted to skip my next turn and have some vodka instead. I don't like the taste of vodka. I had it once. Worst thing I've ever drank. I think I'll do truth and if it's a stupid question I'll drink something. I feel someone shaking me a bit and I jump a bit, startled.

"Seung-Gil?" Leo asks. "You here?" I nod.

"Guess I zoned out for a moment. I'll do truth"

Leo seems a bit nervous. "You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to, but are the rumors true? Again. It's ok if you don't want to answer."

He doesn't have to be specific about what rumor he's talking about because we all know. He's talking about the rumors of my sexuality. Sometime after the season ended and especially after Victor and Yuuri started dating, rumors of many skaters' sexualities began coming into existence. Some skaters have confirmed the rumors as true. Some have denied for reasons, whether for their own safety or because they are straight. I am one of the few skaters and the only one in the room who hasn't made a statement for two reasons: 1. It isn't anybody's business except for mine 2. I'm scared 3. It's not exactly as easy of an answer as a "yes" or "no".

"Yes…and no." I state bluntly. Some of the other skaters send confused glances. "I'm asexual, but I'm also gay. Please, please, please don't tell anyone." I close my eyes, too scared to see the looks on anybody's faces.

"Wouldn't dream of telling a soul. Thanks for trusting us enough to tell us." I think Phichit says. I think it was either Phichit or Leo. I'm not sure.

I let out a sigh of relief "Thank you so much." I say. This is the best day ever. I've been in the closet for so long and it was awful. Just being out to a small group of people makes me feel better. It's not until Phichit is stroking my back in a comforting way and Leo had handed me a box of tissues that I realize I'm crying.

"Take deep breaths, Seung-Gil. No need to cry." Yuuri tries to comfort.

I take a few deep breaths to pull myself together and a shot of soda to give me energy. "These are happy tears. You guys are the first people I came out to. I've wanted to be out for years, but I was scared." I then turn to Chris.

"Chris, truth or dare?"

"I'll do truth, I guess."

"I don't know how to word this better, but what's with you and sex?" I ask.

He pours himself a shot of vodka and downs it before he starts explaining. "I'm not skipping, to be clear. I just needed that. It all started about 12 years ago. I had been skating for fun and I was quite good at it. When I was 14, I told my dad I wanted to be a professional skater. Keep in mind, my parents were in the middle of getting a divorce. My dad said that I'd have no future as a skater and that I might as well be a stripper, so that's why. My mom got custody of me and she fully supported my choices. I haven't heard from my dad in ages, though."

"Sorry I asked." I apologize.

"It's ok. You didn't know." He says before turning to Yuri Plisetsky.

"I'll do truth." The Russian skater says. "But this is the only time."

"What's your family like?" Chris asks. "Hopefully it's better than mine."

The Russian skater hugs his knees to his chest and looks down. "They're horrible. My parents abandoned me when I was a baby. My mom was apparently a gymnast. She had me when she was 18 and didn't want me to hold her back or put her career on hold, so she gave me up. I was an orphan for the first 5 years of my life before I was adopted by a kind woman who I could call my mom. Then things took a dark turn. It was parent teacher conference night at my elementary school. I was about 6. She went and had her dad, my grandpa babysit me. It wasn't my mom's fault what happened then. At exactly 20:41, my grandpa got a phone call. It was the hospital. My mom was driving home and she got in a car accident. Wasn't her fault. It was a stupid drunk driver. She died that night. My grandpa then took custody of me and has raised me ever since. He's the only one who's ever been there for me the whole time." Yuri is trying to say something else, but it just comes out as hysterical sobbing and he covers his face. "One day, my grandpa's eventually going to die." He sobs. "Then I'll have nobody. No mom. No dad. No family. Nobody to be there for me." Now, Victor, Yuuri, Chris, Phichit, Guang-Hong and I are crying a bit as well. Leo's on the verge of tears, but not officially crying. Otabek is rubbing his friend's back in a comforting motion and a swear I can see some tears welling up in the Kazakh skater's eyes.

I pass a box of tissues to Yuri.

After a few minutes, his sobbing has decreased and he brings himself to speak after blowing his nose. "Where can I put this?" he asks referring to the snot covered tissue. Yuuri points to a trash can and Yuri puts it in, then returns to his spot. He hugs his knees again. "Truth or dare, Chulanont?"

"I'll do truth." He says.

"Maybe you'll be able to cheer us up. What would you have been if you weren't a skater?"

Phichit's frown intensifies and turns into a scowl. "My dad tried so hard to get me to be an engineer. I may be smart, but I didn't want to do it for a living and I still don't want to. I would probably stuck in a stupid engineering job or in engineering college right now if I hadn't gone to Detroit when I was 15 to train." He's trying to smile though I can see tears in his eyes and he faces Guang-Hong and Leo. "Truth or dare, Leo?"

"Truth."

"Why do you love music so much?" Phichit asks.

"I know this sounds cliché, but it was there for me when nobody else was. Life was hard when I was around 16 or 17 years old. I'm the 4th oldest child of 7. My younger siblings weren't even in high school. My 3rd oldest sibling was starting college and my two oldest siblings were already married. Given how I was the oldest kid at home, I couldn't go to any of my younger siblings for help and I didn't want to inconvenience my parents. They already had enough to deal with. I was also I somewhat popular kid and a very kind one. With that combination, a lot of people went to me for help with their big life problems. I didn't want to inconvenience them because they had it worse than me. I was also a smart kid, so I didn't feel like I could go to any of my teachers for help. I didn't want to seem weak. So I kept helping people and when I could, I would put my headphones on and blast my music at full volume. It had happy songs for when I felt on top of the world. When I needed to cry, there were sad songs that would stay by my side." He explains glumly. "But that doesn't matter now. Now I have amazing friends, a great career, and life feels so much easier."

"Truth or dare, sweetie?" He asks Guang-Hong.

"Truth."

"You've met my family via Skype. What's your family like?"

"They're awful. They're super homophobic and I just want to get away from them. One day, I just want to leave China and never return so I can live my life without fear of what my parents have to say." Guang-Hong cries. Leo hugs Guang-Hong a bit tighter to comfort him. "FYI my parents don't know I'm gay, so let's keep in on the DL, please." The Chinese skater casually requests. "Yuuri. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How are you and Phichit always able to get along so well?"

"We don't. We have had lots of arguments. Whether it be over small things or big things." Phichit looks guilty. "And not to mention May 2013."

"I thought we agreed to forget May 2013." Phichit chimes in.

"Right. Sorry, buddy. Anyways, we've had a ton of arguments, but whenever we'd make up, our bond would be even stronger." Yuuri says with a smile. "Victor?"

"Truth." The Russian replies.

"W-will I ever get to meet y-your family?" Yuuri stammers out.

"You already have." Victor mumbles. Yuuri looks confused.

"The closest he has to a family is you and Makkachin. Though he did call Yakov 'dad' once." Yurio chimes in. "In a way, Mila, Georgi, Victor, and I are each others' family. One big dysfunctional family."

"Oh."

A long awkward silence fills the room.

"Truth or dare Otabek?"

"Truth I guess."

"Why don't you like to be very social?" Victor asks.

Otabek just shrugs.

We all just sit in silence thinking about everything.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for everybody who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story. Unfortunately, I have midterms next week, so I can't promise an update. I hope this long chapter will make up for it. I promise the future chapters won't be this dark. Feel free to leave a review with any truths or dares if you want. I will try to add them in as soon as I can.**

 **Updated Author's Note: I see all the reviews with dares and your requests will be heard. I just need to figure out how to lay them out. If you have any requests of dares or truths, feel free to leave a review. It's currently Wednesday. I'm uploading this tomorrow (Thursday). I can't do a regular update this weekend because of the midterms which is why I posted this on Thursday, and not on Sunday like I'm trying to do. Thank you for being patient. I really appreciate it.**


	4. Friendly Faces

**Author's Note: Hi. It's currently Friday. Thank you to everybody who read the last chapter. I currently have study hall, so I am writing this in school, hoping none of my classmates see. Note: Dialogue in italics is a phone's ringtone.**

 **Leo's POV:**

We are sitting in silence, just thinking.

 _"_ _SHALL WE SKATE?"_

"Oh! Timer's done." Phichit says.

"Victor, you can put your shirt on." Chris says. Victor nods and puts the shirt on.

"Leo, truth or dare?" Otabek says.

"Truth." I decide, hesitantly.

"What's America like?" Otabek asks.

"Let me think….What is America like?" I ask myself out loud for dramatic effect.

 **Mila's POV:**

"Why are we here again?" Georgi asks.

"You know why." I say as we enter the hot spring.

I walk up to a short woman who has a kind face. "Hi. Is Yuri Plisetsky here? We're friends of his."

"Oh, Yurio. He and some skating friends are in Yuuri's room. I'll show you the way. I'm Mrs. Katsuki, by the way." She says.

We all walk there together. "Well, this is it."

"Thank you." We say.

"Your welcome." She says before going.

I hop on Georgi's back and do the hand thing. He turns the knob and opens the door.

 **Leo's POV:**

"Well, America is-."

"IT'S JJ STYLE!" I'm slightly startled. Guang-Hong and I hold each other's hands for slight comfort.

Guang-Hong is amazing. I love him.

The next thing I hear is a high-pitched shriek of terror followed by laughter. The screams of terror came from Yurio and Seung-Gil. The laughter is from two skaters: Georgi Popovith and Mila Babicheva.

"I'm not very strong." Phichit says. Seung-Gil is currently in Phichit's arms.

"Sorry." Seung-Gil quietly says before returning to sitting next to Phichit.

"Put me down!" Yurio says, while trying to get out of Otabek's arms.

"But you're so smol." Otabek jokes. Yurio sends a cold glare to the Kazakh skater before he puts him down.

"What are you doing here, hag?" Yurio spits out.

"We needed a vacation and knew you were here." Georgi explains. "What's up?"

"Oh hi. We were just playing truth or dare. Would you like to join us?" Victor asks.

"Sure." They both say and sit between Chris and Yurio. Chris then starts to explain the rules.

"I think I understand, but I have one question. What if somebody fails to do a dare? Like let's say I dare you to spend 5 minutes under the bed, but you come out from under after 2 minutes."

We didn't really think about it. "I have an idea." Guang-Hong says. Maybe if you fail a dare, you have to spend 5 minutes sitting in the corner."

We all agree that sounds like a fair idea.

 _"_ _Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ A phone rings.

Guang-Hong silences the alarms. "Victor, Yuuri. You can wear your rings again." He says. The engaged skaters put on their rings together and they look like a weight has been lifted off their chests.

"Anyways, America sure is something. Our current president is a racist, sexist, homophobic, generally disgusting crusty Cheeto who is worse than Voldemort and he's probably in a relationship with Vladmir Putin. But we have some good food and America's home to me." I explain.

"It sounds like America what you'd get if My Immortal was a country." Otabek states. I nod.

I turn to Mila. "Truth or dare" I ask the Russian girl.

"Truth."

"Dan or Phil?" I ask.

"No. You can't make me choose. They're equally awesome." She states.

"Same." I say.

She turns to Phichit. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." The Thai skater chooses.

"Teach me some makeup tips. Please." She asks.

"For eyeliner, use tape as a guide or a stencil. Also don't be afraid of needing makeup wipes." He states. Phichit is a makeup God. "Georgi truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Hmmm….I dare you to make a haiku about…Chris."

We hear the main theme of Undertale. "Chris, timer is up." Nobody turns off the alarm because it is such a beautiful song.

Chris winks at Georgi. He thinks for a moment.

"Christophe the sex god.

Giacommetti is filled.

With lots of eros."

"The words of the Haiku fill you with Determination." Guang-Hong, Phichit, Seung-Gil, Yuuri, Yurio, Otabek, Mila, and I all state."

"Chris. Truth or dare?" Georgi asks the skater he just made a Haiku about."

"Truth."

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Strawberry. Truth or dare Otabek?"

"Dare." Otabek chooses.

"I dare you to braid Mila's hair."

Otabek goes over to Mila and stats braiding her hair. "Truth or dare, Yuri?" He asks, while starting to braid Mila's hair.

"Truth." Yuuri says.

"Dare." Yurio says.

"I meant the Russian Yuri." Otabek clarifies. "I dare you to sing the Theme of King JJ."

"Not sober." Yurio says, while reaching for the bottle of vodka.

"Put that thing back where it came from or SO HELP ME." Otabek says, still braiding Mila's hair."

"I choose drink."

"Don't be a chicken."

He spits out an array of Russian swear words.

"Love you too." Otabek says before cuing up an instrumental version.

Mila starts filming it.

Yurio is doing a good job singing. "I can rule the world J- fuck no. This is stupid. I quit this dare." He states.

"TO THE CORNER OF SHAME." Otabek proclaims. "Also I finished braiding Mila's hair."

"Not bad."

Yurio gives a rude hand gesture, then goes to the corner and I set a timer. "Do I still ask someone something?"

"Still ask." Victor states.

"Vitya. Truth or dare?" Yurio asks, facing the corner.

"Dare."

"Do an impression of…Felonius Gru."

Victor takes a deep breath. "We are going to steal…THE MOON!" He proclaims and we all laugh. "Truth or dare, my beloved."

"Truth." Yuuri responds.

"Who's your best friend?"

"Either Yuko or Phichit."

"Awww. Thanks Yuuri. You're my best friend too." Phichit responds.

"Truth or dare, Guang-Hong?"

"Dare." The small ball of cuteness proclaims.

"I dare you to dance to the Macerena."

"Ok."

I cue up the song and Guang-Hong dances to it.

I decide to join it. Phichit joins as well. Soon we're all dancing the Macarena. Even Yurio when his timer goes off in the middle of the dare.

We're all smiling when the song ends.

"Truth or dare, Seung-Gil." Guang-Hong asks.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to speak in Doge for the next hour."

"Wow. Such original. Very dare." Seung-Gil says.

 **Author's Note: I am surprised that I was able to write this whole chapter today. Luckily, we had free time in two classes and I have free time in two more, so I'll try to work on the next chapter of something else. Chapter 5 is going to be very Seung-Gil centric. If you have any truths you want him to answer or dares you want him to do, feel free to leave a review.**

 **Post Author's Note: I have figured out a schedule. I have 3 Yuri on Ice fics in progress and plans for an additional 2 or 3. I am going to update or publish 1 thing a week, so it may be some time before this gets updated. It all depends on how much I write in 1 week and what I feel like writing. Also, special thanks to Tumblr user Lorienleylines for providing some input.**


End file.
